Growing Up
by MangoMandarin10
Summary: Everyone is growing up. This includes Toshiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki. Be prepared for something funny and everything else that comes with growing up. Right after the first chapter because even I have to admit it's boring.
1. Only the Start

Hello peoples! I've came up with a new story and here it is. I hope you guys like it! Also, for those of you that read "Enemy or Friend", my first story, I'm going to delete it. But don't worry! I'm going to rewrite it and correct the mistakes I made when I first started writing. So look for it in a month or so. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up then. I also have a writing challenge for any of you that's interested. It's a story in my profile. It shouldn't be to hard to find, I mean it's pretty obvious. It's called "Challenge for Writers!", so yah, pretty obvious. Anyway, here's the story! Remember, read and review!

"Many things happened after the Winter War with ex-captain Aizen. Most were good, helpfull, all around the best things that could've happened. For instance, Soul Society gained new allies. Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw, and Nel switched sides at the last moment. I geuss you could say Nel saw Ichigo as the father or brother he never had and had to help him. Grimmjaw hated Tousen for what he did to his arm and hated Aizen for letting Tousen destroy his arm. He also didn't take orders well. Ulquiorra actually fell for the human Orihime. Surprising? Yes! That's why you'll more than likely never get him to admit it.

All in all, those three made a big difference in the outcome of the war.

Them and Gin Ichimaru.

Surprise, surprise.

Gin Ichimaru was the 'Hero' of the war if you want to get technical. Yep, he was the one to kill Aizen actually. Boy , did he surprise everyone. That might have been the reason why Gin was not executed and got his title of Third division captain again. The Head-captain argues to people against the decision that Soul Society is in desperate need of captain level shinigami to replace those that betrayed Soul Society. It only makes sense for Gin Ichimaru to become captain of the Third division once again considering he was the one to save them all. He still had parole, of course.

Speaking of new captains, Fifth and Ninth division's captain spots are now filled also. Well of course you know Ichigo filled Fifth's spot, but Renji Abarai, Sixth's vice-captain, filled Ninth division's spot. Apparently, along with Ichigo, Renji showed a great deal of skill in the war. That along with being recommended by many other captains, garunteed Renji's spot."

"How's my replacement doing with the division and works?"

"Captain Hitsugaya most certainly is a more mature captain then you, Isshin, but still has a way to go till he surpasses you. But he might surprise everybody before it's over with. I mean he did do a great deal in the war. Honestly, we wouldn't have won if we didn't have him helping us out."

"What do you mean?"

"Captain Hitsugaya leaked into his Zanpakuto's power a bit more then he used to before and completed his bankai. After that, he took care of three out of the ten espada within a hour. If he keeps practicing, which I'm sure he will, he'll more than likely be as powerful as the Head-captain by the time he's our age."

"That strong, huh."

"You've got to remember he's the youngest captain in Soul Society's history. He would be the youngest shinigami in the division ranks if it wasn't for Eleventh division's vice-captain."

"They really couldn't have picked a better captain, could they? It's just so hard to picture little shiro-chan so strong. I remember him having alot of potential, but I didn't expect him to get so strong, so fast."

"How long before you tell your real son about your shinigami origins?"

"I'm gonna wait a while longer. You know, put it off till the last minute. He doesn't have to know yet."

"I know exactly what you mean. What they don't know won't hurt them. Yet anyway."

"Right. I'm sure that as soon as I tell Ichigo, he'll say 'Yeah that's good dad, wait...what?' then I'll have to repeat the same thing and then he'll pass out, hitting his head on the way to the ground. Pretty soon, I'll be telling Karin the same thing. She knows about shinigami now."

"What? How did she find out?"

"I'm surprised! You always know these things!"

"Yeah, well, this one got past me, so seriously, how did she find out?"

"I don't think she knows all the works, but she knows what the basics. She kind of figured it out. Asked Ichigo before he went to train with the vizards. Pretty sure he'll have to explain it to her before he goes off and becomes a captain."

"Do you want me to help her when she finds out?"

"No, not yet. Wait till she's sixteen unless it's an emergency."

"What about the other one?"

"Yuzu? I doubt she'll be like Ichigo and Karin, becoming a shinigami while she's alive. Maybe when she goes to soul society after she dies, but not when she's alive."

"Well, is there anything else you would like to know before I go?"

"Nothin I can thi- wait! How's Ran-chan doing?"

"I think she was a bit depressed when Gin Ichimaru left, but now that he's back, I'm sure she's back to normal. Other than that, she's the same Rangiku."

"That's good. See yah around."

"Good-bye Isshin."

There we go! The start of my first Hitsugaya x Karin fic. Hope you like it so far! Can you geuss who the other person besides Isshin was? If you can, review! If you like it, review! If you don't, review! If you want to, I mean. 


	2. What to do

Hey peoples! Here's the next chapter so read and review!

"Do you get everything now Karin?" asked Ichigo as he sat on the bed. He laid down on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"Right now, I have no clue what to do," he said before groaning.

"It's simple Ichi-nii. You go become a captain," Karin said while she pulled Ichigo's chair out from under his desk to sit on. "I don't get what's so hard about that Ichi-nii."

"It is to hard!" Ichigo yelled in a hushed whisper while jumping back up right to talk to his sister. "How do I explain this to dad? Even if he did believe me, he wouldn't let me do it!" he yelled, still in his hushed tone, while falling back on the bed recovering his face with his hands. "Since you're the smartest sister in the world, how do you think I should solve my problem?" he said with his words laced in sarcasm.

"You really are stupid, Ichi-nii. You can do all sorts of things like ... going to some free bording school or something or... erase yourself from everybodies memories (not mine!)... or if worse comes to worse, just die." Karin said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"That won't wor- wait. Karin, You're The Smartest Sister In The World!" Ichigo yelled, jumping up to pace the room. "Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself outloud.

"'Cause it's just like I said, you really are stupid." Karin said.

"Hah, Hah, Hah. Really funny Karin. Now what should I choose, fake boarding school or memory chikan (I think that's what it's called, though I could be wrong)?" he asked Karin.

"Don't forget dying." Karin added.

"No."

"Why not? I think that would be the easiest."

"No."

"Fine then, don't listen to the smartest sister in the world. I'm pretty sure your stupid self can come up with way better ideas. But tell me this, why not?"

"For one, it'll make Yuzu cry. Two, If I say I need to fake my death, Byakuya will come gut me like a fish and probably make it hurt when It all around shouldn't."

Ichigo said wincing. "He then would probably get too cought up in the moment and kill me in my shinigami form too."

"And Byakuya is ..."

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia's older brother. Hates me."

"Why?"

"Well... you see...ummm.. no real reason ... it's just... uhhh...he just hates me is all!"

"Okay. Obviously it's very private and I don't want nor need to know."

FLASHBACK

"Stop teasing me Rukia!" yelled Ichigo while he pinned her to the wall inside her office at the Thirteenth division.

"I don't know what you mean, Ichigo." she said while smiling a smile you would think that's innocent.

But Ichigo knew better.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! What I don't know is how you found out!" Ichigo yelled though he went from loud to soft speaking.

"Renji."

"How the hell did you get it out of him?" Ichigo asked a bit surprised.

"Please Ichigo. I've known him since childhood and know how to get anything out of him. You've seen how I do it too. What would make this any different. If you ask me, you're seriously stupid for telling him." she said as if it was quite obvious.

"You are such a jackass."

"Funny, I thought you liked my ass. Unless what Renji said was a lie, but you haven't said it was so I'm taking it as the truth. Now, could you let me go? " Rukia said.

She was tempting him. Teasing him. She knew it, he knew it, and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Not on your life." Ichigo said before leaning in and kissing her. He remembered her tasting like grape juice (he wasn't surprised considering all the grape juice and grape popsicles she brought back with her to Soul Society).

"What about yours."

As soon as the statement was said, Ichigo let go of Rukia and saw sakura petals.

What do you do when you kiss Byakuya Kuchiki's sister and see sakura petals?

Simple.

Run like hell.

END FLASHBACK

"Damn right. Alright Karin, I'm going to Uraharra's to get his opinion. He's smart. But still a pervert so don't go near there." he said as he walked to the door.

"I'll be back by dinner tonight. See yah."and with that Ichigo left.

5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second.

"But it's only six in the morning. I can't believe the idiot woke me up at five just to tell me all that. He could have waited till later. It's a Saturday, the day your suppose to sleep late." Karin stood and was about to leave when-

RING RING

RING RING

then-

"ICHIGO!"

There you guys go, chapter 2 of growing up. I still can't believe I wrote this and posted it not a day after the first chapter. Trust me, that's a record.

Remember, Read and Review!

Thank You!


	3. fake death

Hey peoples! Next chapter is up so read and review! please?

"I can't believe he's gone. Who would ever think someone like Ichigo could die choaking on a piece of laffy taffy? I wouldn't. I still can't believe he's dead!" sob sob said (cried) Keigo.

The stupid dolt.

Why did we have to invite HIM to Ichi-nii's (fake) funeral. 

Though I have to admit, who would EVER believe Ichi-nii would die choaking on laffy taffy? Uraharra must have gotten some new found crack and convinced Ichi-nii to smoke it with him. I knew I should have kept Ichi-nii at the house to talk over possibilities of death or whatever he would have chosen if he stayed with me. I mean come on, LAFFY TAFFY? What the hell, man? He would have done better choaking on spit. At least then, he would have gone to Soul Society with everyone that knew him on Earth NOT thinking he was a complete pansy ass.

"WAHHHHHHHH! MY SON IS DEAD! MY ONE AND ONLY SON IS DEAD! NO,NOT DEAD! KILLED! KILLED BY LAFFY TAFFY! WAHHHHHHHHHH! BUT DON'T WORRY MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS! I SHALL NEVER LET THY HORRIBLE LAFFY TAFFY HURT YOU! YOU WILL NEVER EAT LAFFY TAFFY AGAIN!" yelled (cried) my dad, Isshin.

I'm going to kill Ichigo. I am going to kill Ichigo! I walk over and punch my dad in the face and tell him to stop screaming and crying and acting like a lunatic.

"Even Yuzu has stopped crying now!" I'm glad everyone has left the graveyard now except close friends. Close friends that know how mest up and lunatic the Kurosaki family is. Or else rumors would go around town and eventually end up in headlines. I can see it now, 'Daughter Beats Father, Not The Other Way Around' or something like that.

What? I'm not creative.

"MY DAUGHTERS ARE SO STRONG JUST LIKE THEIR MOTHER! I AM SO PROUD OF THEM!" yelled (cried) my lunatic father.

"Shut up!" I yelled before kicking my father in the stomach.

He then proceded to pull out a picture of my mother and cry at it all while screaming 'OUR KIDS ARE SO MEAN TO ME MASAKI! WHAT AM I TO DO!'.

I leave. It's the most simple and releaving thing I can do while he does that.

I walk towards the woods up the hill from Ichigo's (fake) grave. I only wish I brought my soccer ball to this (fake) funeral. Then I wouldn't be so utterly bored. That's all I've been this week. BORED. I can't do anything without getting sorry looks from people or a pitiful 'I'm sorry for your loss' or glances of disgust from the few others that think I don't think anything of my brother's (fake) death. Well, I don't. Keyword: FAKE. I just want to scream to those people with 'glances of disgust' that Ichigo isn't dead. I probably should have cried infront of some people though just to make them happy. Only problems with that is (one) I don't cry (two) I don't do anything to make just anybody happy. So I'm fine with it.

"Karin" said a voice I distinctly asked to whatever higher power that I would never hear again. I look around and see I'm really deep in the woods.He was probably just waiting for the (fake) funeral to be over with so he could speak to me. Probably a message from Ichi-nii. Or the thing we said we would never think about let alone talk about ever again.

"Your brother sent me to give you a message." Thank god it's the first. 

"That and we need to talk." 

I knew it was gonna be both.

Karin is thirteen in this fic just so you know. Remember: Read and Review. Do so and I'll grant you anything you wish for (fake).


	4. Kiss

Read and review!

"Toushiro, could you please, please, please take this to Karin for me?" Ichigo, new fifth division captain, begged of me. I was wondering why Ichigo sent me an urgent message to speak with him and now I know.

Well, not exactly.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Simple. Out of the shinigami I trust, you know Karin best." he said. I could see he was finishing up his paperwork and was almost, almost, finished. Why couldn't he take whatever he wanted to give Karin. He's probably just being lazy. And for that reason, I'm not taking whatever this thing is to Karin. Yep, that reason and that reason only. It has nothing to do with the fact I got cought up in a moment and kissed Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister. Yep, nothing to do with it at all.

"You're almost finishe- wait, just finished with your paperwork, why can't you do it?" I ask impatiently.

"Well...ummm ... I...got...uhhhh...uther bisuness...to...umm take care of. Yeah that's right, other bisuness to take care of!" he said trying to come up with an excuse. Karin said something alone the lines of him only doing this when it came to Byakuya or Rukia Kuchiki. I sort of feel bad for Ichigo, running from sakura petals 24-7.

The truth is, know matter how sure I am about Karin not telling a soul, let alone me telling, I still can't help but feel as if Ichigo can find out with just looking at me. That was why I wrote my will as soon as I got back to soul society and was scared shit-less when I heard the message from the hell butterfly an hour ago. Hey, this is Ichigo Kurosaki we're talking about. If he heard I kissed his sister, let alone she kissed back, he could gut me like a fish and more than likely do so. If he didn't, he would do much,much,much worse to me. It would be like the Byakuya, Ichigo, and Rukia complication only this time Ichigo, me, and Karin. Speaking of Rukia, I know I already know the answer to this but,...

"Why not Rukia?" I felt dumb for just asking that obvious question.

"Well ... ummmmmmm... she, uh, she is uhhhhh really busy at the moment...uhh.. soo ...I thought of you! So here you go, I've done got the head captain to sign the papers so off you go!" and with that, he started pushing me out his office. Before he got to the door, I started walking on my own free will., but before I shut the door, I said, "I'll do it this one time only because I owe you."

"Owe me for what?"

"For telling Byakuya you're sneaking off with his sister again to do God knows what. See you Ichigo, it was nice knowing you." I forgot to say stealing your sister's first kiss along with that though.

I geuss it wouldn't hurt to talk with Karin about the thing we aren't suppose to say let alone think about.

Read and review! please? 


End file.
